The invention pertains to packaging of an electronic component.
In flat-surface electronic components with a self-supported cover across a substrate, increasing the surface area of the components can result in the danger that the cover may leak or allow the components to be damaged by external positive or negative pressure on the cover. As a consequence, positive or negative pressures on components with an increased surface should be reduced to prevent causing damage to the surface of the component.